Shadow and Amy: Witch Hunters
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow and Amy are siblings and they have been abandoned by their parents as kids. Many years later they are now bounty hunters or known as Witch Hunters. They hunt for dark witches and burn them. As the fabled Blood Moon approaches, the siblings encounter a new form of evil that might hold a secret to their past. There maybe some Shadouge and SonAmy in later chapters.
1. Lost in the Woods

**Just so you know, its not a romantic ShadAmy type a thing. They are siblings in the story.  
Based on the movie Hansel &amp; Gretel: Witch Hunters. I really enjoy that movie so much. **

**Sonic characters belong to (c) SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One night in the woods, a dark red hedgehog was walking with his two kids, a black and red hedgehog along with a pink one. The black and red one is a boy while the pink one is a girl. They have both been told by their mother to leave their house for a reason. The pink hedgehog girl held herself close to her brother. Their father was behind them with a lantern and a shotgun. They then stopped in the middle of the woods.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon" their father told them, but they didn't want to leave him.

"WAIT!" they wailed. Their father sighs and then shouts.

"JUST STAY HERE!" he shouted as he leaves. The siblings watch their father leave and blows out the light.

"FATHER WAIT!" the black striped hedgehog screamed. His sister whimpered along with him.

Later that night, both hedgehogs were sitting on a log waiting for their father to be back but apparently he didn't return for a few hours and this made the kids very worried.

"It's getting cold out here, sis. We got to find shelter or something" the young black stripped hedgehog said.

"Yeah, you're right" the pink girl said.

They walked in the dark night of the woods; it seems like an hour when the spot a gingerbread house which really shocked the siblings.

"That house looks tasty" The pink girl said, licking her lips, they walked to the house and started to eat on the outside.

The young male hedgehog eats the white hard frostings while his sister ate the piece from the door. As they ate the candy, the door opens and they gasped. They slowly walk inside the gingerbread house as the door behind them closed.

Candle lights magically ignited as a person appears in front of their eyes, a witch! The pink girl held herself close to her brother as the witch approaches them, growling.

A while later in that gingerbread house, the pink girl's wrists was chained in locks and was forced to do the ugly witch's chores while her brother was forced to eat a lot of candy. She looks at her brother in concern, noticing how dazed he is and could not eat another bite of the candy.

The witch got angry and rushes to him.

"EAT IT!" she shouted at him.

"Stop it! Can't you see he's getting sick?!" the pink girl screamed at the witch.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" the witch grabs her and had a dagger near her throat. The stripy boy watched in horror.

"Eat, boy. Or I'll stick this dagger to her neck. EAT!" the candy witch said.

He whimpered and continues to eat a blue marshmallow. The candy witch then makes the girl do her work at her kitchen near an oven.

"THE OVEN IS NOT HOT ENOUGH!" the witch yelled at the pink hedgehog angrily, "MORE WOOD!"

She stabs the dagger on the wooden table and goes to the whimpering hedgehog boy in the cage, unlocking the lock and drags him out to the oven, opening the lid as the fire flames wildly. While she's distracted, the pink girl quickly used a house needle to unlock the locks from the chains. She managed to free herself and quickly grabs the dagger in defense.

The witch heard this as she turns around slowly.

"I'm warning you! Let my brother go!" the pink girl said with bravery but the witch refused to. She casts her black harmful spell on the girl but it had no effect on her which really surprised the girl to be alive.

"What?" the witch looked at her wand as to why it didn't kill the pink hedgehog.

This gave the girl the chance to stab the candy witch.

"AAAAAHHHH!" the candy witch screamed as the pink girl stabs her repeatedly, witch's blood spilt on the girl's face.

The girl quickly runs to her brother to cut the ropes from his wrists, "Hang on, brother" she said.

"Hurry, sis! The witch is recovering!" the boy said.

The candy witch got up and coughed blood from her mouth.

As soon as the boy was free, he found a shovel and whacked the witch, sending her inside the oven.

"Aaaahhh!" she screamed and struggles to move but the lid that she's lying on was moving upwards.

The siblings struggled to pull down the chains to close the lid and the witch got engulfed in the flames, screaming in pain. They kneeled down to see the witch getting roasted.

"Is it hot enough for you now, witch?!" the pink hedgehog said, watching the witch's flesh melting in the fire.

They watched how she finally explodes inside the oven and the pink hedgehog hugs her brother.

"Let's go, Shadow" the pink hedgehog said his name.

"Yes, Amy" Young Shadow said to his sister.

"So I guess it's just the two of us. Where are we gonna live now?" Young Amy said, hiding her face on her brother's chest fur.

"Don't worry, sis. We'll find a new home in the town. Trust me" Young Shadow said.

* * *

**(15 years later)**  
Throughout the years the siblings became bounty hunters, known as Witch Hunters. They have been saving children from evil witches and received rewards from the townspeople. Amy and Shadow had weapons to kill evil witches and their best way of killing a witch is burning them.

At the town, the green sheriff has now brought a white bat for committing crimes of witch crafting.

"I hereby accuse this woman for witch crafting" the sheriff said, pointing at the bat. The people were shouting "BURN HER!" while the bat watches them. The sheriff grabs the bat's ears.

"Behold the eyes of a demon"

"Go to hell, idiot" the female bat said with a cold voice.

The sheriff glared at her and pushed her head in the barrel of water.

She bubbles in the water and got her head pulled back up. They were about to do that again until someone stopped them.

But just after the Sheriff pulled up the bat from the water barrel, he heard a gun click from behind his head.

"Let the bat go or I'm gonna blow your fucking head off" it was Amy, now older.

"Why? She's a witch, Amy. It's your job to kill them" Scourge smirked, holding the bat close.

Her now adult brother Shadow with a shotgun walked through the crowd and pushed Scourge away from the female bat.

"Check her, bro" Amy said while holding the gun near Scourge's back head.

Shadow checks her and found no signs of a witch on her, he looks at the bat's eyes.

"You're clean Miss..."

"Rouge" the bat said.

He checks again just to be sure, "She's not a witch, everyone. So no reason to panic here"

"I'm sure your sheriff was just trying to protect you, good people. But your mayor has done a very smart thing. My name is Amy" Amy held her crossbow over her shoulder, "This is my brother Shadow"

"It's our pleasure to take down every witch around here, unless we check them" Shadow said, lowers his gun. Scourge mutters in anger.

"And everyone, I know your children have gone missing but killing an innocent woman will not bring them back" Shadow said.

"Go home!"  
"Yeah, go home!"  
"There is evil upon us!"  
"Well, evil is upon you whether you like it or not! Now if your children are still alive, we will find them. But if anyone harms this bat, you're gonna have me to do it. Now go home! Go!" Shadow said, telling the people to walk away. The blue hedgehog looked at them one more time and walks away.

"I guess uh…you're free to go, Rouge" Shadow said to the female bat.

She nodded, "Thank you, Shadow" she turns around and walks away.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! You can't just-" Scourge growled at Amy.

"Any male mobian with a half brain can see that she's not a witch" Amy said, keeping her cool.

"Now calm down, Scourge. My sister and I will investigate-" Shadow said but was cut off by Scourge.

"I AM NOT gonna let you and your bitch of a sister coming in my town!" Scourge glared at him and then to Amy, "Telling me what to do"  
Shadow shrugs and cleans his shotgun with a wet cloth near the barrel of water.

"Kyah!" Amy headbutts Scourge, making fall down with a painful groan.

"Owww! I'll arrest you BOTH NEXT TIME!" Scourge yelled, getting up and holding his nose that is bleeding.

Shadow and Amy ignores him and walks away to do their witch hunting.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue?  
And don't forget to leave reviews. **


	2. Witch Investigation

Amy was walking in the north forest to a strange cottage which locals won't get nearby but a good place to start investigation. She kicks the door and saw a scaled witch with horns. The witch growls lowly and slowly turns around to the intruder that kicked the door.

Amy lifts up her crossbow, watching the Tall Witch putting her hands up behind her back head.

"MOVE!" she shouted at the witch.

The Tall Witch growled lowly for a few seconds and threw the dagger towards Amy but she managed to block her crossbow with it as the dagger hits the handle of the crossbow. The witch was stunned and tries to escape from the pink hedgehog, dodging the arrows from her crossbow.

She keeps shooting but the witch blocked the arrow with her tree branch broom and smashed through the wall to escape, flying on her broom in the forest.

"Ah, hell! You're not going anywhere!" Amy yelled and runs after the witch, shooting many arrows at her. The witch growled and dodges them. Flying a little faster to get away from the pink witch hunter in the forest.

As soon as the Tall Witch lost the pink hedgehog, a powerful bullet hit her broom, tumbling on the grass, looks up to see Shadow with the shotgun. He stepped on the witch's broom and stomps it in half.

The witch flees as Shadow shoots her, but he misses. The witch runs into the woods and Shadow follows her. She trips over and so did Shadow too but the Tall Witch has agility to be quick on her feet. Shadow was able to get on his feet, ignoring the pain from where he fell down the hill and chases after her.

He ran as fast as he can to catch up to her when she fires her black magic at him but it went right through Shadow's body like a ghost as the black magic hit the tree, knocking it down.

Shadow fired several shoots at the witch but misses, blocking them with her black magic. She then makes a wall of sharp trees but Shadow shoots them and breaks them down, still chasing the witch.

Amy heard some distant shooting in the forest, "Shadow" she figured that it's Shadow shooting at the witch as she ran to follow the shotgun noise in the forest.

Shadow was still chasing after the witch, running past the trees. The witch ran on all fours across the knocked down tree and jumps off, landing perfectly with her agility.

Shadow ran across the knocked down tree and jumps off but lands incorrectly. He managed to get up and chase after her again.

The witch thought that he lost him but Amy tackled her down. The witch kicked her off and quickly gets up, Amy punches her but the witch dodged them and slap punched her in the face. Shadow rushed in and punched the witch but she didn't seem fazed or knocked out. Amy grappled her from behind but the witch slammed her against the tree to get her off.

The witch then turns around and charges at Shadow, but he flips her over like a ragdoll and slammed her onto a log, breaking it in to two. The witch didn't look like she's in pain but stunned as she ran off.

"Amy!" Shadow called out his sister.

Amy gets up and picked up her crossbow, aims at the witch and fires. The arrow pierced through the witch's right leg, causing her to lose her balance and drop her wand on the ground. Amy tossed her crossbow over the tree branch with the visible string attached from the arrow to on the witch to her crossbow. She pulls the string with the witch, dragging her on the dirt leaves just as she was about to grab her wand but Shadow snatched it away. His sister pulled the string all the way up as the witch is hanging upside down. Shadow and Amy have finally caught the witch.

The witch struggles to get free but it was no use. Amy and Shadow walked up to the Tall Witch.

"She looks pissed off" Amy chuckled with a grin.

The witch growled and snarls angrily at them.

"With a face like that I'd be pissed off too" Shadow chuckled with his sister while the witch keeps grunting and snarling loudly.

"Will you shut up?!" Shadow whacked the witch with his weapon.

A while later after capturing the witch and searching in the witch's cottage for clues, they went back to their place to figure out the clue they found.

"Well, we got half the money, Shadow. No trace of the children yet" Amy said, wiping off the dried blood on her lip.

"But we found this clue" Shadow said, unrolling the paper.

Amy gasps, "No way"  
"The blood moon" Shadow said.

"The eclipse of the moon" Amy said.

"But what does this mean to the witches? And what's the connection with the children taken in these numbers?" Shadow said, looking at the files of the children being taken.

"I have no idea, Shadow. But we'll figure something out" Amy said.

Just then, Shadow's timer on his wrist ticks like a clock. He sighs and grabs the injection from his bunker bed, sticking the needle to his upper leg and injecting the insulin to his bloodstream.

"Witch activity is increasing lately. More sightings, animal slaughters. Who knows what else a witch is doing on night times, bro" Amy said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Every fucking witch is always out for trouble. And, uh, when is the blood moon coming?" he asked, setting his timer to the hour limit.

"According to this, three nights from now. And we gotta work fast before something bad happens to the kids" Amy said, piling up the children files neatly.

"Yeah, but we can't do it at night. It's way too dangerous. We leave in the morning" Shadow said, removing his leather trench coat and puts it on the top of his bunker bed.

"Yeah, you're right. But I know that Scourge's henchmen will probably do it tonight. But who cares. If they get killed, blame Scourge for being an asshole" she said.

"Yup, but we can't interfere them now. So let's go get something to eat at the town" Shadow said, walking out the door.

"Yeah, I'm starving right now" Amy agreed and follows her brother out the door.


	3. Witch Hunt at Night?

**Warning: This chapter contains a bit of bloody gore and scary scenes. If you are brave enough to read it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scourge was sitting inside his house with his fellow hillbillies. He has his nose healed.

"They took was a boy. Two days ago, its scent is still fresh. Hundred shillings for each child to be brought back alive. You better be quick before those witch hunters leave us penniless. You leave tonight" Scourge tells them. A brown echidna asks him, "Witch hunt at night? You must be out of your damn mind!" he said. Scourge rolled his eyes and hands a bag of silver coins. The brown echidna is about to take the coins when Scourge stops him and grabbed his wrist from reaching the coins.

"Not until you finish the job" he said coldly. He lets go of him.

"Thanks for coming"

The hillbillies prepare for their hunting at night with their dogs. Scourge watches them leave while smoking a pipe.

Later at the forest, one of them asked another.

In the forest, they were sitting around a fire with their dogs behind them.

"I'm telling you. We should put the fire out" the brown echidna said.

"We are hunting witches, not bears" another answered.

One tossed the bone to the dogs without looking; just then, it went quiet when they heard no barking. They turned around and saw that the dogs are gone but then saw a female human standing there with the dogs by her side.

The hillbillies were a little startled as they stand up.

"Such beautiful creatures" the woman said, petting the dogs calmly, "Are they yours?" she asked them.

"Yes ma'am" the hillbilly said, having his shotgun ready just in case.

"Why have you come here? To the dark….of the forest?" the woman smirked evilly with a calm voice.

"A child was taken, ma'am. As soon as we find him we'll take him back" the hillbilly said.

"There are no children here" the woman said, giving the hillbillies a confused look, "Here…..THERE'S ONLY DEATH!" her human face changed to a rotten ugly witch form. Just as she said her last sentence, the dogs barked and attacked the hillbilly.

"Aaahhh!"  
"Witch!" they all ran off but one stayed trying to reload his gun quickly. The witch had incredible strength as she punched the man's skull, tearing it out as the lifeless man dropped dead to the ground. She roughly threw the bloody torn skull part aside and growls.

"FOOLS, THIS IS MY LAND!" she walked in the woods and used agrokinesis on the frightened hillbilly, the vines grabbed his arms, legs, and neck. Nowhere to escape.

"How dare you" the witch said and moves her wand aside for the vines to rip off the hillbilly's limbs apart. Leaving the limbless body lifeless and bloody.

She chuckled and glanced at the other lifeless body that are eaten by hungry vicious dogs.

The brown echidna was still running in the forest to get away from the witch but apparently she was fast as she appeared in front of him which startled him in fear. He slowly kneels down, "Please….please God…" he prayed for mercy.

"There's no use in praying my friend" she looked down at him, "Even your God knows better than to come here" she points her finger on his forehead, touching it with her black magic spell that she gave him.

The brown echidna tries to fight it off but it was too strong, forcing him to look down on the dirt filled with crawling bugs. He takes a handful of them and eats it as it made the witch cackle evilly, watching him eat the crawling bugs.

* * *

At the town in the bar, Shadow fills up some water with a cup while talking to the female yellow hedgehog.

"So we got this witch on the ground and her eyes were glowing red like she's trying to put a sorcery spell on us. So I slapped and ripped out her tongue. And she's starts pissing" he said to her which made the female hedgehog a bit startled but doesn't show it to Shadow as he continues to talk.

"Starts pissing everywhere" he said with no fear in his eyes, "Huh, right? Now when the witch pisses is the worst you see because it actually burns the ground. It's like acid, although in small villages it does cure poison ivy, insect bites and-" he was cut off by her.

"I, uh, I have to get back with my friends" she said and walks away.

Shadow rolled his eyes and looks at the bartender cleaning the glass cup that is glancing at him too.

"What are you looking at" Shadow glared.

With Amy at the table talking to a male human named Jackson.

"There has been abductions here and here" Jackson pointing at the map of the forest, "In both sides of the river. And, uh, on this last one we believe a grey werehog was involved" he explained to her.

"A werehog?" Amy asked.

"Werehogs are extra" Shadow comes back and sits next to his sister.

"It's pretty unusual" Amy said.

"Yes it is unusual" Shadow said, taking a sip of water from the glass cup.

"Look at this one" Amy holding the file of a child, "A father of three children attacks. One child was taken but she didn't touch the other two"  
"Uh oh" Shadow said sarcastically.

"That's weird" Amy said.

"That's so weird. It is strange" Shadow said, but received a playful punch on his shoulder from Amy, "Ow. Okay, it is strange. Then again we hunt witches for a living. What's normal really?" he said and saw Amy rolling her eyes.

Just then, a blue hedgehog with green emerald eyes comes towards them with a scrap notebook in his hands, "Um, excuse me? Shadow and Amy?"  
Shadow and Amy looked up to see him standing next to them.

"Oh, my gosh. I can't believe you're here. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm really quite a big fan of your work" he said and introduces himself to them.

Amy blushed a bit at how cute he was but eventually shakes it off.

"That's great, kid" Shadow said, showing no sign of emotions to the blue hedgehog that he's got a fan of him and his sister.

"It's nice to meet you, Sonic" Amy said in a polite tone.

"Say, um, if it's not too much trouble could I get an autograph from you guys?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, no" Shadow quickly said but Sonic already puts his scrap notebook on the table and opens the page, "Okay" Shadow sighs in defeat and takes a look at it.

"Oh, my goodness" Amy smiles at the newspaper scraps of herself and Shadow.

"Yeah, these are my collection to these scraps of newspapers I keep a few years ago. This is where you found the swamp witch and stuff, saving children from every witch you found. I mean, you guys taught those witches a thing or two" Sonic said, being too much of a big fan to them. Amy and Shadow smiles and looks at the next page.

"Wow, this is amazing. And weird" Amy said, a little shy with this.

Shadow looks at the next page, "And creepy"

"Yeah" Sonic chuckled nervously.

Amy chuckled and still looks at these collections in the notebook, "Where do you keep all these stuff?" she said.

"I just have so many questions, uh, do you mind if I…"  
Shadow stuttered that he was about to say 'no' but Amy didn't mind.

"Oh, I'm in. Go ahead" Amy said.

"Okay. Uh…..how do you best kill a witch?" Sonic asked them.

"Shadow" Amy said to her brother for the answers.

Shadow cleared his throat and speaks, "Cutting off their heads tends to work, ripping out their hearts, and skinning them is also nice" he said and drinks water from his cup.

"Yeah, but burning is the best way because that's the only way to be safe" Amy said to the blue hedgehog and he nodded.

"Burn 'em all" Shadow said.

"Is it true that witches can't harm you?" Sonic asked, raised a brow curiously.

"Well, that's bullshit, son" Shadow said with a smirk.

"Their magic doesn't work on us and they haven't killed us….yet" Amy explained.

"Do you think it's because of the witch you burned when you were children?" Sonic guessed.

"Possibly but we don't know" Shadow said, "I guess that's how it all started"  
"Wow. Is that how you became witch hunters? How did you get your guns?" Sonic asked a lot of questions and Shadow really wants the blue hedgehog to leave but he doesn't want to hurt his feelings like that.

"Okay, okay" he picks up the notebook, closing it and nicely gives it back to Sonic, "Look, you're a nice kid but my sister and I have to get back to work and all"

All of a sudden, a brown echidna rushed inside, panting heavily like crazy which made the people glance at him with concern with silence.

"She killed them!" he gasped with fear and walks to where the fireplace is, "She killed them all"  
"Who killed what?" Amy stands up and crossed her arms.

"The witch" he answered and the crowd gasped in horror, "She killed the trackers, all of them. She gave me…..a message…..for you all" he coughed and sweats. Just as he was about say more, he gags and groans.

"Oh, shit" Shadow grumbles and grabs the blue hedgehog, making him step away a bit.

After a few seconds, the brown echidna explodes like a bomb, all of the blood and torn body parts of flesh splattered on Amy with her eyes closed. People screaming as they got a bit of blood on their faces too.

Jackson groans and wipes the blood off his face; lucky for Sonic that he got only a tiny bit of blood in his face but not on his notebook.

"The Curse of Hunger for Crawling Things" Amy said with no emotion, not caring about the blood on her face or on her clothes. She removed the bloodied flesh piece off her shoulder, "I fucking hate that one, man"  
"Wow. That was so awesome" Sonic said.

* * *

**Hopefully that chapter doesn't give you nightmares. ^^;**

* * *

**Here's a sneak peak for Chapter 4**

_Later that night at the witch's lair, children crying and whimpering in their cages. Scared and frightened that they want to get out but no other way to do it. A silver-white grey werehog gave some bread to the kids so that they won't starve to death. He felt really bad for the kids but he had no other choice but to serve the witches. _

_After he gave the children some food he tossed the bucket aside and walks away. He then saw the three witches that have killed a human boy for his blood to make potions and stuff. This really made the werehog look away that he did not like this at all.  
"What are you looking at, mutt?! Get back to work or just howl at the full moon!" the horned witch yelled angrily at the werehog. _

_He whimpered in fright, "S-Sorry…." _


	4. The Trap

**Non-Sonic characters belongs to the movie. And don't forget to review please. Thank you. **

**So instead of a troll, I replaced it with a werehog. I'm sure you all know who it is. *smirks***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night at the witch's lair, children crying and whimpering in their cages. Scared and frightened that they want to get out but no other way to do it. A silver-white grey werehog gave some bread to the kids so that they won't starve to death. He felt really bad for the kids but he had no other choice but to serve the witches.

After he gave the children some food he tossed the bucket aside and walks away. He then saw the three witches that have killed a human boy for his blood to make potions and stuff. This really made the werehog look away that he did not like this at all.  
"What are you looking at, mutt?! Get back to work or just howl at the full moon!" the horned witch yelled angrily at the werehog.

He whimpered in fright, "S-Sorry…."

He walks away and didn't look back at the witches. He was regretting for serving them.

As the witches made the potions then take a sip to test it out on themselves. The leader looks at them and waits for the potion to work.

The horned witch looks at her hands and can feel the power working in her system.

"It's working" she said.

The leader witch puts the horned witch's hand on the flames.

"AAAHH! What are you doing?!" the horned witch screamed but then felt no burn on her hand. The two witches observed it and it amazed them as well as the horned witch.

"It's not even warm" she said with a cackle.

"Muriel, this could change everything" the red haired witch said with a smirk.

"Will change everything" Muriel said, not noticing that she still has the horned witch's hand on the fire and didn't let go, "We will be invincible"  
The horned witch felt the burn on her hand as she tries to move it but Muriel has a strong grip, "Take it out. Take it out. TAKE IT OUT!" she screamed.

Muriel glanced at her and released her hand away from the flames.

The werehog at the exit cave entrance snickered at this and quickly looks away, looking at the full moon. He howled loudly and runs to the village.

"Its of no use if it doesn't last!" the red haired witch slams her fist on the table angrily.

"I can make it last…" Muriel said as her two witches glanced back at her, "Forever.

* * *

At the village, Amy was dreaming of her mother. In the dream Amy is still a kid along with Shadow. It then turns back to when their father takes them to the woods.

_"Where are we going?" Young Amy asked her father._

_"We're almost there" her father said._

_It changes to where her father puts out the lantern._

She wakes up calmly and looks around and noticed that it was just a dream.

She notices Shadow lying on the floor sleeping.

"Hey, Shadow, I just had this really weird dream" Amy said quietly. Shadow moaned and woke up, "Really? About what?" he groaned sluggishly.

"I think it was…about our mother" Amy said. This made her brother groan tiredly.

"We don't talk about that" he said with his eyes closed, "Go to sleep" he rolled to the side, going underneath the bunk bed and groans.

Amy sighs and gets out of bed, walking up to the window looking at the full moon.

From a far distance away from the town, the skinny grey werehog stared at the town.

"One day I will be free soon and serve the good witches, not the dark witches" he said to himself.

He ran off to head back to the witch's lair that night.

* * *

The next morning in Augsburg town, Shadow and Amy went to buy some stuff in separate ways.

At the market, Shadow checks different kids' clothes and asks the prices of them. They were cheap and he decides to take the boy's clothes.

"This looks perfect" Shadow said and rolls it up, putting it in his bag.

Just then Rouge came, "A little small for you, maybe?"  
Shadow turns around, "Oh, hello" he smiled, "Uh, this is not for me"

Rouge understood and asks him something, "So how goes the witch hunting?"  
"It's good. Witch hunting is good" Shadow said, walking along with her in the town and having a talk moment.

"It's strange being amongst these people" Rouge said, walking with him.

"Yeah" Shadow said.

"If you haven't come for me alive" Rouge said.

"Well, I would've probably let animal fashion that way. My sister however requires a bit more evidence before someone gets roasted" Shadow said.

Rouge then asked Shadow something.

"Is there a witch that you never would kill?"

"Nope, never. A good witch is a dead witch" Shadow said, buying a pumpkin.

Just then, his watch timer on his wrist starts ticking, "Uh, can you hold this please?" he hands the pumpkin to her and walks to the side of the town near the fountain, she followed him and noticed that he looks like he's in pain.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern which made her feel worried.

"Yeah" he said, looking into his inside leather trench coat for the injections, "When I was a kid. A witch made me eat so much candy I got sick. Something happened to me. I have to take this injection" he said and found the injection in his inside pocket of his trench coat, "Every few hours or else I die"

He stabs himself with the injection needle on his upper leg, letting the insulin flow into his bloodstream.

"You have the sugar sickness?" Rouge understood what Shadow has, "I actually know a thing or two if you ever need any—" she was cut off by Shadow, saying that he's fine with it and she nodded.

Shadow stands up with his shotgun and his bag.

"It was good seeing you" Rouge said and Shadow smiles shyly at her, "You're very handsome"

Shadow blushed a bit and smiles a bit, "And you have…my pumpkin"

Rouge didn't notice that she's carrying his pumpkin and gives it to him.

"I have to go. See you, Rouge" Shadow said and walks away to find his sister as Rouge looks at him walking away.

* * *

Later in the forest, a horned witch was collecting poison dart frogs. She carefully grabbed it before it could hop away.

"This will be perfect" she chuckled evilly. She suddenly hears a child crying out for help. She follows the voice of the child in the forest and spots a figure that appears to be a boy but his back facing her.

"Daddy! I'm scared, I'm alone in the woods!"

"I can help you little boy. Sweet little boy" the witch got closer to the boy and grabs the neck but what appeared to be was a dummy of a child. The head was simply a pumpkin and the hair was just a wig, it fell down on the ground as the pumpkin rolls to a stop. It startled the witch and realized that it was a fake, she glanced at the record breaker making sounds a child crying out for help. She removes the disc and reads it. She realized it was a trap.

Shadow and Amy appeared from their hiding place and whacks the witch but it didn't knock her out. They point their weapons at her head.

"You move, you die" Shadow warns her.

Jackson comes out from the trees and saw the witch hunters caught the witch.

"Get her wand, Amy" Shadow told his sister.

_**(I'm not very good at putting these in words of the fight scene. I did my best so bare with me, people)**_

Just as she was about to grab the witch's wand, the horned witch growls and whacks Shadow's shotgun away; kicking him in the stomach and turns around to punch Amy. Grabbing her crossbow and shoots at Shadow that is recovered, he saw the arrow and quickly dodges it as the arrow hits the tree bark. Amy gets on the witch's back like a piggyback ride, trying to grab her crossbow. The witch managed to get her off.

Shadow grabs his shotgun but got hit by his sister that was thrown on him, both landing on the ground.

Jackson tries to stab the witch with his dagger but she managed to dodge it and punched him, knocking him out cold. She ran off to escape and to get away from the witch hunters. She found her broom and takes flight but Shadow that is in front of her whacks her down with his shotgun like a baseball bat.

Amy runs to her and punched her but she was too fast and kicked her against the tree.

Shadow tries to knock the witch down but she whacked him hard with her broomstick, dropping his shotgun on the ground. Amy that is recovered and kicks her in the stomach but she dodged it and hits her with the broomstick. Shadow tries to grab his gun but quickly pulls his hand away when the witch tries to stomp his hand. The horned witch kicks the shotgun away from him and hits him with her broomstick again. Just as Amy was about to shoot the witch with her crossbow, the witch kicks her weapon away, pinning her against the tree and slash her face off but Amy was able to dodge it. Shadow gets up again and saw his sister getting thrown towards him, he quickly ducks in time as Amy hits the tree.

"Ugh!" she falls on the ground.

"Will you stop that" Shadow rolled his eyes at his sister.  
"Shut up" Amy grunts, "She's getting away!"

Shadow saw the witch riding on her broomstick ad flies away. He took out a grappling hook and threw it at the end of the witch's broom, grappling it with the string and Shadow was pulled from the force.

"Whoooaaa!"

Dragging him on the ground, hitting a few objects but he was strong to ignore the impact. The witch looks behind and laughs at this.  
As Shadow sees ramp dirt, he was in the air and now back on the ground sliding his butt down, coming to two trees he used his feet on each end of the tree bark to stop himself from dragging. As it did, the witch is hit against the tree, falling from 15 ft. down and hits the ground but she was still able to get up.

Amy tossed Shadow's shotgun to him and walks up to the witch. Just as the witch was about to use her black magic from her wand, Jackson rushed in with taser-like invention and stabs her to paralyze her. She was knocked down unconscious.

"Wow, I like your toys" Jackson said with a smile.


	5. Child Taken

Now that they captured the horned witch, they brought her to Scourge's office to interrogate her but Scourge is not really happy with this. Shadow and Amy didn't care and ignored his orders.

Upstairs at the jail cell, Shadow and Amy were interrogating the horned witch with her wrists tied in rope behind her back on the wooden chair.

She was twitching and moving around like she's in some sort of a trance, Shadow snaps his fingers in front of her to get her attention but got no response.

"Hey, wake up" Shadow snaps his finger but nothing seems to snap her out, "What is she doing?"  
Amy shook her head a bit, "I have no idea"  
The horned witch moans and stutters like crazy. What the witch hunters do not know is that she's using sensory synchronization; the ability to view through the eyes of another at any distance from one another.

**XXX**

At the witch's lair, the Redhead Witch stretched out her shoulders and sits up with her back straight. Muriel can see what she's doing and hears her response.

"I see them" the Redhead Witch said.

"Is she there? That pink hedgehog bitch?!" Muriel asked in anger.

"Oh, yes. Under the moon, over the sheriff, in the town" she said.

"Hmph" Muriel smirked evilly.

**XXX**

Back with the Horned Witch, she was getting punched repeatedly by Shadow. She tries to stay in contact with Muriel but lost concentration. Shadow saw that she's back in reality, "Ah, there she is" he gripped her shirt collar, "Good morning, sunshine"

"This might not end up being the most painful night of your life" Amy said with her arms crossed, glaring at the witch.

"Why don't you two go fuck yourselves?" the Horned Witch said with a cold voice, "No, no, better. Fuck each other?" she chuckled evilly at them.

Shadow growled and grabs his metal blade knuckles from the table, "Witches never learn" he puts it on his fists and punched the witch hard on the face. He did this again and saw blood on her mouth, coughing a bit.

"Let's try this again" Shadow said, held her chin up roughly, "Where are the children? Why so many?" he asked her but she didn't say anything, just growled in his face.

"WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN?!" he yelled in her face and it finally got her to answer his question.

"The blood of the twelve moons will soon be collected" she cackled evilly and continues, "And after that, only one object remains" she glanced at Amy.

Shadow released her neck roughly and growled lowly, "Why don't we just burn her? We're wasting our time, she's useless" he leans on the door with his left shoulder, crossing his arms. Amy mutters quietly at what the witch meant; she goes to her brother.

"How many children have been taken so far?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Ten or eleven?" he guessed.

"Files, we need to count them" she took out the children files from her bag and places them on the table, there were eleven.

"It's eleven" Shadow counted.

"Eleven….twelve moons…." Amy thinking and figured it out, "They need one more child"  
"There's got to be some sort of pattern. Mobian, human, their age, their hair color, gender, something" Shadow said, looking at the files of their info and stuff.

"I got five girls" Amy counted.

"Six boys" Shadow counted too.

"You need another girl" Amy said to the Horned Witch, "Twelve moons, what does that mean?"

"Twelve….twelve…..twelve months…." Shadow knew what that meant, "It's a month" he quickly finds any files of their month and saw that there's no April, "There's no April. They need a girl born in April" he quickly rushed out the door.

"You're too late" the witch cackled evilly.

**XXX**

Outside the town in the sky, Muriel and the Redhead Witch were flying on their brooms, looking down at the town.

"Go find the last child. I'll go find that Amy hedgehog" Muriel told her and she nodded.

"Yes!" the Redhead Witch cackled and flies to the opposite direction.

**XXX**

Shadow asked sheriff Scourge for the birth records of people in the town. Scourge points at the shelf and growled lowly.

"Strictly from the law of this town not for filthy bounty hunters like yourself" he said with a scoff.

Shadow simply ignores him and quickly looks in the book of birth records, going from pages to pages of the month of April.

"Come on, come on. They're can't be that many" he said.

He soon found one child born in April, didn't have time to check for any others born in April too.

"Anything?" Amy asked him.

"Well, I got one. Little rabbit girl named Cream, six years old, born on April 8th. She's the only one I can find" Shadow said.

"You go" Amy said and he nodded.

Just as Shadow was about to head out the door, he heard explosions and people screaming loudly outside, "Shit. The witches are here for the girl!"  
"Hurry, Shadow! Find the girl before the witches get there first!" Amy said, watching her brother rushing out the door.

He ran in the town passing by the people, "Oh, god" he saw the building on fire which was big, but he didn't have time to save the people in the fire as he ran to find the little girl's place.

He found the address of the house but saw that the door was knocked down, "Damn it! They got her!" he ran to the opposite direction to find the girl.

* * *

With Amy, she locked the jail door so that the witch won't escape. She loads her ammo on her crossbow and looks at Jackson, "Now whatever happens, I want you to stay cool. Follow my lead, okay?"

"Got it" he nodded.

"Are you a good shot?" she asked.

"No, not really" he said which made Amy froze. He loads his shotgun, "That's why I use a shotgun"

As he said that, they heard explosion of the door knocked down, smoke clears away and a female human walks in and looked up to see Amy. The pink hedgehog had her weapon aimed at the woman, same with Jackson.

"Amy, famous witch hunter" Muriel said.  
Amy raised a brow in shock at how this woman knows her name, but she keeps her guard up and glared at the woman.

"Finally we meet" Muriel said.

"Who the hell are you?" Amy asked with a glare on her face. Muriel didn't answer and removes the 'Missing Child' paper off the wall.

"I see you got my invitation" she chuckled.

"Say your name or I'll pin you to the fucking wall" Amy said, ready to shoot but wants to know the woman's name first.

"I go by many names. None of which your worthy has pronounced" she grinned and slowly changes her face to something else that made Amy horrified, same with Jackson.

"Oh, my god" Amy gasped at this.

Muriel snarled like a wild animal as she changed her face to a witch, Jackson shoots and so did Amy with her arrows but the witch deflects them with black magic shield from her wand. Using her speed to rush upstairs and pushed him down the stairs, dropping his weapon on the floor next to him.

Amy takes out her dagger and swings it at the witch but she ducked, grabbing her neck, "Whoa!" she fell off the edge but Muriel gripped Amy's neck, preventing her to fall down.

* * *

With Shadow, he ran around in the town looking for the girl. He soon heard a cry for help and spots a werehog carrying the little rabbit girl in a cage behind his back like a backpack.

"Help! Help! Please!" Cream screamed for help.

Shadow aims his shotgun at the werehog, "Hey!"  
The werehog turns around and to see him shoot but the Redhead Witch tackled Shadow down.

Shadow quickly kips up to his feet and pushed the witch down on the wooden wagon, punching her in the face.

"Fuck you!" she yelled but got hit.

While they're fighting, the werehog shrugs and did not care to even help the witch from getting beaten by the witch hunter. He walks away with the child in the town.

As Shadow punched her multiple times he noticed that she's unconscious with a bloody nose, "Feisty bitch"

She opened her eyes and kicked him in the chin.

"Ugh!"

She growled and bites his leg like a wild predator, but Shadow wasn't hurt nor did he feel the pain from the bites. He slaps her in the face to get her off but that only made it worse when she clutched his groin hard.

"ARGH!" he screamed in pain. He spots a hammer on the market table and stumbles across to reach it. He grabbed it and whacks her hard. Letting go of his crotch.

He managed to catch his breath from how painful his groin is now but he quickly recovers.

"Did that hurt, hedgehog?" the Redhead Witch chuckled evilly but received a kick in her crotch by Shadow, sending her straight to the wall. With her lying on the ground, she used telekinesis from her wand and picks up a live chicken inside the wooden cage, throwing it towards Shadow but he caught it and threw it aside.

The witch screamed in anger and pinned Shadow down, trying to stab him with her wand but he caught it. Breaking it in half he stabbed her in the right eye.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed in agony and got off of him, rushing towards her broomstick. She took out the broken wand piece off her eyes, leaving it bloodied. She got on her broom to get away from this strong witch hunter.

"Fuck!" Shadow saw that she's getting away and quickly rushed in and jumps up to grab the broomstick. The witch flies out of the town with him hanging on her broom.

* * *

Back with Amy, she was still grabbed by Muriel and was defenseless to get her off. Gagging and running out of air from Muriel's strong grip on her neck.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you" Muriel said, slowly positioning her pointy wand near Amy's heart, "Not now, not like this"

Jackson was able to stand up and saw that Amy was in trouble.

"You….have something I need. The last ingredient" Muriel said, ready to stab Amy's heart with her wand when she saw Jackson aiming his shotgun at her. She gets back on the edge with Amy as Jackson shot her but she deflects them with her wand, she roughly threw Amy at the wall, breaking through.

Sonic came in and saw Amy tumbling on the roof and straight down to the pile of haystack.

"Ugh!" she was knocked out cold and Sonic rushed in to get her.

He gently lifts her up and walks to his wagon, placing her there and wrapped her in blankets. He takes her to his place.

With Muriel distracted she looks at Jackson that is pouring more gun powder in his shotgun. She slowly walks on the edge while waiting for him to reload or whatever he's doing.

"Hmph, humans and mobians have such ghastly taste" she said and saw that Jackson is ready and is about to shoot her when she stopped him, using her magic from her wand to control his movements which shocked him and he couldn't move himself.

"I think….." she moves her wand slowly and steady to control Jackson's movement with hers at the same time, "…this place….." she was moving slowly towards her chin and Jackson was stuttering in fear that he's gonna be dead soon and was not able to move his own movements, "…..could use a bit…" she continues and is now pointing her wand near her chin the same way with him at the same time, "…..of color" as she said that and smirks, Jackson's shotgun blows his head off.

After she killed him she frees the Horned Witch from her jail cell and jumps out the hole that Amy broke through, landing on the ground to grab Amy but she was gone.

"Shit!" she growled in anger.

With Shadow he was still hanging on the witch's broom, grunting and struggling to hang on. He was able to get himself closer towards the witch without falling off, "I'm gonna fucking kill you, fucker!" as he said that, the witch kicked him off her broom and chuckled evilly.

"AAAAHHHH!" he falls straight to the trees, knocked out unconscious.


	6. Searching

**I'm not really a fan of Shadouge. So its just only once of the couple that I'm using for the story. So this is my first time. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Sonic was using a wet rag to clean off the filth from Amy's face. She was still unconscious and didn't wake up; Sonic smiles at how beautiful she looked in her sleep.

He puts the rag on the bowl of water and squeezed it, doing the exact same to clean her face. He looked down on her covered breasts, gulped nervously and blushed red on his muzzle. He shook his head and simply cleans her upper breasts with the rag, trying to not be a pervert.

As he was about to clean her left upper breast, a hand gripped his wrist as he gasped and saw that the pink hedgehog is awake.

"Good morning" he said shyly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, gripping his wrist hard

"Y-Y-You w-were covered in filth so I-I-I….w-was just…..cleaning" he stuttered nervously.

She raised a brow and believes him, releasing his wrist. She sits up from the bed but groans a bit, "Ugh…..what happened?" she asked and straightens her short quills neatly.

"Well, the witches took a young girl and a lot of people died in the fires. And sheriff Scourge is blaming you and your brother for what happened last night. Augsburg is not really safe for you anymore" Sonic explained to her.

"And my brother?" she asked him.

"Last time I saw him he was fighting one of them on a broom flying out of town" he said.

Amy looked around in his room and saw a drawn poster of herself on the wall, she glanced back at him, "Great" she stands up and walks over to look at his collection and stuff, "Wow, where do you get all this stuff?" she asked while looking around.

"Um, some from everywhere. I actually planned to be a witch hunter too when I get older. Like you guys" Sonic said with a small smile.

Amy turns around to look at him, "This isn't the life we chose, Sonic"

"Oh" Sonic frowns.

She looks away and sighs solemnly while hearing him talk some more.

"I was wondering about that story…..about your parents leaving you. Was all that true?" Sonic asked.

"Yup" she said with a sad look on her face.

"But why?"  
She shrugs, "I don't know. That's what they did" she sighs and holding in her sad tears strongly.

"I'm sorry…..do you want some porridge?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, sure" she said without looking at him.

Soon, Amy looks at Sonic's notebook with collections of newspaper scraps of witches. Sonic comes in with a bowl of porridge for Amy and himself.

"Not too hot, not too cold, but just right" he joked and she chuckled a bit, tasting the porridge with the spoon. Amy looks at the scrapbook while having her porridge, turning to the next page of the book.

Sonic sits next to her, "So last night…..who was she? The witch who attacked us" he asked her.

"I don't know. She looked normal at first but then….she changed her face" she explained to him.

Sonic was shocked at this, "I thought only Grand-…"  
"…-Grand Witches have that ability? Yeah" Amy finished his sentence and finished her porridge, continues to look at the pages again when she spots a female hedgehog picture that looked like her mother.

"Who's this?" she asked Sonic.

He looks at the picture that she's pointing at, "She lived outside of town a long time ago. She was accused of witchcraft but she never confessed and we just burn her anyway"

Amy had this flashback of her mother doing something like a ritual to her and her brother when they were young but she doesn't know what this means.

She shakes it off, "I have to find my brother" she said to Sonic.

"Okay, but be careful out there" Sonic nodded, "I have your jacket and crossbow over there" he pointed at the table.

"Thank you" she smiles a bit and grabs her stuff. Putting on her leather jacket and carrying her crossbow, "And, uh, thanks for saving me back there last night" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walks out the door.

Sonic was stunned from the kiss and smiles a bit, watching her leave.

* * *

With Shadow, he was hanging upside down on the tree unconscious with a bloody nose.

"Shadow?" a female voice yelled as it woke him up slowly, "Hey, Shadow? Are you all right?" he looked down and saw it was Rouge calling out his name. Then he looked at himself that he was hanging upside down on the tree, "Oh, shit" he grunts and moves a bit.

"The witch hunting is going well I see" she said.

"Yup" he said and struggles to get the vines off his leg but he was stuck, "Uh, can you tell me which way is back to town?" he asked her and she points to the left.

"That way"  
"That way? Oh, okay. Thank you" he gave her thumbs up, "Thanks"  
"You're welcome" she said.

Shadow struggles hard to get the tree vines off his leg but it was useless.

"You need some help?" Rouge asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you" he said but indeed he need help, "Okay. See you later" he grunts in anger, "Mother….FUCK!" the vines snapped and he falls straight down to the ground, hitting the tree branch and to the ground hard but no serious broken bones. He groaned in agony and Rouge rushed towards him, helping him up.

"Help….me….ugh…." he groaned more and stands up, holding onto her.

* * *

With Amy in the forest, she was searching for her brother but no trace of him anywhere. All she hears is the birds chirping and she simply ignores it, focusing on her brother.

"SHADOW!" she called out his name.

Elsewhere in the woods, a grey werehog was eating the meat from inside the eaten up boar like a wild hungry animal. His ears perked up from a voice calling out 'Shadow' and he stopped eating.

"Huh? Oh, boy. Better turn to normal now" the werehog said and transforms into a light silver-grey hedgehog along with his torn clothes that he's wearing. He did not need the full moon to transform, he can transform any time whenever he wants. Both at day and night time.

* * *

With Shadow again, he and Rouge were at the small lake. The bat was cleaning his wounds with a wet rag from the lake. The hedgehog was shirtless but has his pants and shoes on.

"Are you done yet? I've gotta get to my sister" he asked.

Rouge cleaning off the wound on his forehead and quills, "This might take a while. But if we don't clean it you'll get a fever" she said, rinsing the water and wets it again with the rag.

"Fever?" he said curiously.

"You really have taken a beating, haven't you?" she asked, cleaning the injuries on his arm.

"I think the real damage was to my dignity. Which I left somewhere in the tree back there" Shadow chuckled, so did Rouge.

Rouge realized that cleaning will take forever to heal Shadow's injuries, "It's probably gonna be easier if you just get in" she suggests but Shadow blushed, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, no, no. I can't" he said quietly.

"The water is healing" Rouge said.

"I don't swim well" he said, putting his head down.

Rouge smiles, "Then I'll go in with you" she stands up and is undressing herself.

"Oh, uh, okay" Shadow stands up and looks away, grabbing his shirt. He looks over his shoulder to see Rouge that is now naked, "Oh, boy" he blushed red on his muzzle. Rouge steps into the water and looks over her shoulder, waiting for him to get in with her.

"So it's healing waters that you say?" he asked.

Soon he got in with no clothes on; he startled a little but relaxed and looks at her, "I think I got it" he said to her and she smiled.

He chuckled and felt the water soothing his fur which was calming him, "You know the last time I was in waters like this. I came across a formidable Serpent Witch" he said, not noticing that Rouge is slowly coming towards him slowly while talking, "She looks like a toad that she can breathe underwater and it was difficult for me to track" he said and Rouge was now close to him, he turns around to her, "She was deadly-…." he was cut off by her, putting her finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Shh…you talk too much" she said and leans in for a kiss. This surprised the hedgehog as he kissed her back.

* * *

A while later with Amy, she still did not find her brother anywhere in the forest a few hours ago.

"SHADOW!" he called his name out but soon gave up, taking a break and found a log. Just then, she heard something that made her ears perk up in alarm. She saw something moving in the trees, she carries her crossbow and walks over there. She looked around to find the person; she spots the person behind the trees. She moved the tree branches to see the person's face. It was one of Scourge's other hillbillies. Suddenly, she got hit from behind but she managed to punch back, walking backwards to the open area of the forest, fighting off the hillbillies but one knocked her down.

"Ugh!"

The hillbillies grabbed her and forced her to stand up, she struggles to get free but the hillbillies were too strong.

Sheriff Scourge walks up to her, laughing along with his men, "Oh, she's the one, right?"

Amy growled, "What do you think you're doing, Scourge?"  
"You're under arrest for the burning of Augsburg and for bringing the witch plague to our town" Scourge chuckled.

"Listen you dumbass! The witches are planning something big! I need to find my brother and save your shitty little-" she was cut off when Scourge held her chin up roughly.

"Shut up! This time, I do the talking, you do the bleeding" Scourge said.

"GGRRRR!" Amy bites his nose angrily. The hillbillies struggle to get her off but that only made it worse. As they pulled her away from Scourge, he screams in pain and holding his bloody nose. Amy spits out his blood on the ground dirt.

"Ow! Bitch!" Scourge groans in agony and looks back at her with a glare. He punched her hard in the face.

In the trees, the silver-grey hedgehog was watching the pink hedgehog get beaten up badly by the hillbillies and this made him angry. He tries to stay calm from transforming back to a werehog but it was just too much for him.

"That's it! AAARRRRROOOOOOOO!" he howled in anger, his fur changing from light silver-white to dark grey.

The hillbillies heard it and so did Amy and Scourge, the trees rustle loudly and the figure jumped out from its hiding place, growling viciously at Scourge and his hillbillies.

"What…..the hell?" Scourge backs away in fear.

"Oh, my god" the hillbilly gasped and tries to get away but the werehog was too fast. He slashed the first one with his claws in half, the lower body and the upper body fell on the ground.

"Oh, shit!" the second hillbilly was terrified by what he just saw.

The werehog had incredible strength to break down anything; he killed two hillbillies with his claws and looked at the last hillbilly that was trying to shoot him with his gun but the werehog blocked them, he was bulletproof. As he walks up to the last man, she slashed his neck as the head fell off, so did the headless body that fell on the ground.

"You're next…bastard" the werehog growled angrily at Scourge that is the only one standing. Scourge tries to get away from the werehog but he was too pale and terrified like stone, unable to move.

With Amy on the ground and beaten up, she saw the werehog walking up to Scourge. He slashed the green hedgehog multiple times; Scourge's body parts fell on the ground. This shocked Amy in horror and her vision was blurring out. She saw the werehog looking at her but she blacks out unconscious.


	7. The Truth

Shadow and Rouge had their clothes on from having their fun time in the healing waters.

"When you find your sister, could she come back to see me again?" Rouge asked, fixing her dress to make sure it's on.

Shadow grabbing his leather trench coat, "Yes, of course" he gave her a kiss.

"And thank you for healing the wounds for me, Rouge. It was very kind of you" Shadow said with a small smile.

"You're welcome" Rouge said, smiling at him.

"I'll see you later, and stay safe" Shadow said and she nodded.

"You too and be careful in the forest by nightfall" Rouge said.

"I will" Shadow winks at her and walks to the opposite direction to go and find his sister.

* * *

With Amy, she was still unconscious and was carried by the werehog. He brings her to the waterfall and gently lays her down on the rock, "Man, I know she's gonna freak out but I have to make her trust me" he said and sighs.

Soon, he healed the cuts and wounds on her face with white cream stuff from the waterfall to stop the bleeding. After he did that he saw her moving a bit, she woke up with her eyes open to see a werehog in front of her. She tries to move aside but he held her down.

"Hey, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you" he said.

"What are you doing?" she whimpered in fear.

"Treating your wounds" he said, finished up her wounds, "Please, don't freak out. I'm just helping you" he sighs and simply turns back to normal to show her that he's a hedgehog.

"Whoa" Amy was amazed that he can change his form.

A while later, the pink hedgehog had a drink from the waterfall since she was thirsty; she stays quiet while sitting on the rock. The male hedgehog has his legs crossed in Indian style, waiting to hear her say something to him.

"Why did you save me?" she asked him.

He sighs and looks at her, "Werehogs serve witches" he answered.

She raised a brow curiously at what he meant by that, she was about to speak when he stands up and walks by her.

"Hey, wait. Wait!" she called out and he stopped.

He looked back at her for what she wants.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Silver" he sighs, "I-….I got to go. I can't stay here right now, I'm sorry" he said and walks away.

"Silver, wait! Where am I?" she called him out but he was gone, "Grrr….great. Now I'm on my own" she grumbled and sighs.

* * *

It was getting dark and Shadow was still looking for Amy in the woods but did not find her yet. He walks in the woods alone when he saw an old house. He walks over there and looks around to make sure there's no one around. It was clear. He picks up a rock and threw it at the house just to be sure it's safe. It was safe as he picks up a tree branch as his weapon and walks up to the house. He opens the door quietly and goes inside, he sees that this house looks abandoned for years. As he steps inside he heard the door slams shut by a person and got tackled down to the old wooden floor, it broke and it send him and the intruder down into a glittering looking cave. Shadow's back hit hard on the ground with the person on top of him. Grunting and groaning at the same time to fight the person but realized it was Amy.

"Shadow?"  
"Amy?"  
"Where have you been?" she helps him up and hugs him that she found her brother.

"Where have you been?" he asked her and hugs her back, chuckling to see her.

"Hi" they both said to each other. Shadow saw some cuts on Amy's face and this made him feel concerned.

"What the hell happen to your face?" he asked but she didn't say anything, "Amy? Who did this to you?" he asked her again, wanting to beat the hell out of person who did this to his sister.

"Shadow, I'm okay. I'm fine" Amy said, trying to calm him down.

Her brother hugs her and she hugged him back. Soon they broke the hug and looked around to where they are.

"Where are we?" Shadow said.

"I don't know" Amy said, getting up and helping her brother up as he made some groans like he was hurt, "You okay?"  
"Did you have to land on me?" he asked her with sarcasm and Amy simply rolled her eyes. Shadow walks around and sees candles everywhere in this cave, "What is this place?"

Amy found a match and ignites it with a tiny flame, putting it near the candle for it to light up. She spots a witchcraft spell book which looked different than the other witches that she fought before, didn't look like it was a regular evil witchcraft.

"This isn't a regular witch's lair" Amy said.

"No...but let's get the hell out of here" Shadow suggested, they crawl out from the basement. Shadow grabs Amy's hand to help her up from the edge.

Amy found a candle and lights it up to see in the dark inside the house. Shadow looks around and walks in the children's bedroom, this made him realize something that is familiar about this house.

"Sis? I think you want to come and see this" Shadow said. Amy walks up to him at what he found.

They found a picture on the wall of them and their parents.

"I think this is our old house" Shadow said to Amy, "And this is our old room" he takes the candle from her, "Here, look" he walks in and lights it around to see, "Your bed" he points at the right and looks at the left of his bed.

He saw the old drawings on the wooden wall, "Ha! Remember this?"

Amy giggled and looked at the drawings.

"This is you and this is mom" Shadow points at the drawings with Amy smiling.

Shadow makes his way to his old bed and sits down, putting the candle light near the nightstand, "Old beds" he chuckled with her.

Amy's smile became a slight frown.

"Shadow, do you ever wonder what happened to our parents?" Amy asked him. Shadow glares at her.

"We don't talk about it Amy, we made a promise. You know that" he said and gets up from his bed, walking out of the bedroom. Amy follows him.

"Why do you think the witch's spells don't work on us?" she asked.

"Leave it alone, would you—..." Shadow said but was grabbed by her before walking out the door to leave.

"This is our house! This is where we grew up!" Amy shouted, and points at the broken wooden floor, "And what does that look like to you?!" she asked.

"I don't know, Amy! We grew up over a witch's lair. So what? So we're cursed?!" Shadow said.

"No! I think that our mother was-…" Amy didn't finish her sentence as the door flew up. They both looked at the door that is wide open but there was no person there; that is until they hear the person's voice inside the house.

"Ah, so you finally found your way home after all these years?" it was Muriel in her normal human form, "How very sweet" she chuckled.

Amy tried to attack her with a metal piece but Muriel reflected it to the wall, she then makes a shelf fall over near the door.

"I remember this house. The house of Adriana…..the Great White Witch" she said and glares at the witch hunters, "Your whore of a mother"

Shadow and Amy growled lowly and stays calm.

"Let me tell you a little story" Muriel casts fire near the old fireplace. Shadow and Amy looked and didn't flinch, looking back at Muriel to hear the story.

**"Once upon a time near a shitty little town. There was a farmer who fell in love with a White Witch"** _she narrates the story._

**"With their two beautiful children"** _Muriel narrates the story._

_Young Shadow running and playing with Young Amy outside the house while their parents are working at the garden, watching them play._

**"Oh, they were so happy. But not for long"** _Muriel narrating._

_They kissed and smiled at each other, looking back at their kids playing and laughing with joy._

_It then changes to the part where the moon turns into a Blood Moon._

**"During a Blood Moon, there was a potion that will make you immune to fire. The key to the potion was the heart of a Grand White Witch"** _she said._

_The father hedgehog rushed inside the house which made the mother turn around to look at him._

**"But your mother, the most powerful White Witch was too strong for us"**  
_The father goes into the children's bedroom which woke them up._

**"So it had to be you, Amy. It had to be your heart"** _Muriel said while narrating the story._

_The father takes his children to the dark forest; Young Shadow and Young Amy catching up to their father that is rushing fast as to why._

"**As the Blood Moon approached, I sent out a little rumor to the people of Augsburg. And when she knew they were coming, she had your father take you to the forest to hide you"** _Muriel narrates._

_"FATHER WAIT!" Young Shadow shouted._

_Their father sighs in regret and leaves them in the forest without saying a word as he puts out the lantern._

_The angry mobs kicked the door down and Adriana was in trouble._

**"She did not know what they would do to her but she was too proud to run. And the White Witch would never use her magic against humans"** _Muriel said._

_As the father came back he was too late to save his wife. The mobs were burning her alive outside near the house, screaming out loud._

_"NOOOO!" the father screamed in horror._

**"And when your father came back for her"** _she continues to the part where the father was knocked out, the mobs tied a rope around his neck, dragging him near the burning live Adriana,_ **"They hanged him"**

_The father was lift up by the rope, crushing his neck tightly, gagging and coughing._

**"Right in front of your mother's….BURNING….flesh"** _Muriel said and the father stopped struggling and died._

**"Adriana was gone…..but so was your heart. And the Blood Moon passed"** _she said to the final end of the story._

"The end. It was a beautiful story don't you think?" Muriel asked them but Shadow and Amy glared at her, "They died to save you"

Shadow and Amy was shocked and frowned that their parents didn't abandon them long ago; they sacrificed themselves to save their lives.

"And all your life why you hated them" Muriel said.

Shadow looks at Amy while taking his weapon out slowly from his trench pocket and nods to her.

"Tomorrow" Muriel appeared near the door as Shadow and Amy turns around, "Sisters from all dark corners of the land will join me in the light of the Blood Moon" she walks around them and continues to say more, "Of the greatest Sabbath of all. The only thing left….is the everlasting power… the heart….of a Grand….White….Witch" she said.

Shadow had enough of this, "You know you talk too much" he takes out his dagger and tries to stab Muriel but she dodged it and punched him in the face.

"Ugh!"  
She then punched Amy and goes right to Shadow that is recovered. He tries again but Muriel caught his wrist and stabs his dagger on his lower torso.

"Agghhh!" Shadow screamed and gasped. He saw Muriel changing her face to a dark evil witch but that didn't scare him.

"Bad move, witch hunter" she grinned evilly. Shadow tries to move the dagger but Muriel stabbed him again.

"Argh!" he screamed and was pushed roughly to the wooden broken hole, landing hard on the ground of the cave.

"SHADOW!" Amy screamed in horror and was grabbed by Muriel, taking her back to the witch's lair.


	8. Rouge the White Witch

The next morning, Shadow was unconscious in the cave but he wasn't alone. He woke up to see Rouge with the bowl of water.

"Drink, it will help the pain" she said calmly.

Shadow whacks it away and grabbed her wrist in alarm, Rouge gasped in shock by this.

"Rouge?" he said, a little startled at how she found him here like the last time when she found him in the tree yesterday. He stands up and saw Rouge's stuff that looked like witchery, "What did you do? Rouge?"

He lifts up his shirt, looked down to his waist and saw his wound healed and it was now a scar. His eyes went wide at this as he looks back at her, realizing what this means.

"You're a witch" he said quietly with a gasp.

"There are good witches in the world" Rouge said, "Not many but some"

"S-S-Stay b-back" he backs away but she walks up to him slowly.

"I'm a witch but I won't hurt you" Rouge said softly to him.

"I checked you. You were clean" Shadow said.

"But only the Dark Witches bear the signs" Rouge explained to him.

"Dark Witches? What are you talking about? I don't get it" Shadow was confused at what she meant.

"Think about it" she goes up to him, "If their spells don't work on you, why would mine?" she told him but Shadow stays quiet, "I'm not like them, Shadow"

Shadow was convinced but then realized that his sister was taken by Muriel, "Amy. Shit" he mutters and walks to his trench coat.

"Where are you going?" Rouge asked.  
"They have my sister" Shadow said, putting on his brown leathery vest.

"Who has your sister?"  
"The witches have my sister"

"Where?"  
"They said something about a….a ritual or a gathering….I…I don't know" he explained in words, tying up the belt of his vest.

"There is a place deep in the forest" Rouge said.

Shadow looks at her and remembers, "A Sabbath" he mentioned in his head, "Where is it?" he asked her.

"Shadow…I…."

"Rouge, how do I get there?"  
"If there is a Sabbath there will be many witches. They are way too powerful. They will kill you, Shadow" Rouge said, not wanting him to go out there alone to face against the witches.

"I don't have time for this" Shadow growled lowly and walks back to grab his trench coat.

"No, listen Shadow! I found something here in this cave" Rouge stopped him to let her explain, "Something very powerful. Something that could help us" she said.

* * *

A while later they are back in the town coming up with a plan to go to the Sabbath tonight. Sonic came in and was too excited to see Shadow.

Shadow told his fan boy that Amy is taken by the witches and this made Sonic worried and concerned that he wants to help.

Shadow goes in the shack to grab something there while Rouge sets the spell book down near the table market.

"The Abramelin's Grimoire!" Sonic gasped at this. Rouge opens the book to find a good spell for protection.

"It exists! This is the book protection against Black magic" Sonic said and looks at Shadow carrying a wagon with something in that is hidden in a cloth rag, "I can't believe this. Where did you find it?" he asked Shadow.

"Don't ask, kid" Shadow said and tossed the haystack aside.

"It will allow us to penetrate their protection" Rouge explains it to the boys.

"Oh, yeah?" Shadow said while pushing the stuff off the wagon.

"Their wands won't protect them anymore. We just need something to bless" Rouge said.

"Okay. Let's start with this" Shadow said, removing the cloth sheet aside to reveal new weapons. It had his shotgun, Amy's crossbow, an unknown folded weapon, grenades, and rapid fire machine gun with hundreds of ammos.

Soon, Rouge was reading the spell from the book to create white magic potion. She touched the empty potion glass bottle and the magic appears in to create the potion. Once it was done she goes over to the wagon and pours the magic liquids all over the weapons.

As she was done, Shadow grabbed his main weapon and Sonic grabbed the crossbow. As they were set and ready, Shadow and Rouge got on their horses.

"I hope this works" Rouge said.

"One way to find out" Shadow said, putting his shotgun on his back and looks at Sonic that is quiet, "Have you ever shoot a gun?" he asked the blue hedgehog.

"Well I did at the county fair…." Sonic grinned a bit, "Three times"

Shadow smirked and agrees to have his fan boy help out with the mission, "All right. In that case" he held out his hand to him.

"All right" Sonic got excited and grabbed Shadow's hand for support to get on the horse behind Shadow.

"Don't touch the gun" Shadow told him and Sonic moved his hands away from Shadow's gun, wrapping his arms around his waist to hang on.

The horses gallop out of the town to start the mission.

* * *

With Amy, she was locked in a cage and is still unconscious all day but finally wakes up to see that she's inside a bird-like cage. She gasped in fright when she saw Silver in his werehog form.

"Silver?" she said, "What are you doing here?" she asked but he stays quiet, putting his paw-like hand on the wooden bars of Amy's cage. She put hers on his hand.

"What's going on?" she asked and Silver gestured to the children, she looked at them and they were looking at her too with sadness on their faces.

"It's Muriel. She's gonna start the ritual soon and many witches are coming here. Once the Blood Moon comes, the ritual will begin and they'll kill you and the children" Silver explained to her and sighs in sadness, "I'm so sorry"

Amy heard every word from him, "Can you stop them, Silver?" she asked.

"I can't and I have to serve them. If I don't they'll punish me. They cursed me into a werehog" Silver whimpers like a wolf.

Amy touched his paw-hand, "Silver, I need your help"  
Silver sighs and looks at her, "Amy…I…."

"Please, Silver" she begged him.

He sighs in defeat, "I'll find a way to help you and the kids, I just can't let-..." he was cut off by the Horned Witch walking in.

"HEY!"

He whimpered a bit by her angry yell and received a slap punch on the shoulder by her.

"You big filthy werehog! Get the children! We're moving out!" the Horned Witch orders him. Amy glares at the witch for being so rude to the werehog.

The witch looks at Amy with an evil grin, "It's time" she chuckled.

Silver didn't like this at all but eventually he'll figure something to set Amy and the children free.


	9. Blood Moon

Shadow was setting up a trap in the woods, using the sharp metal strings and makes it almost like a spider web trap. Rouge was hovering in the air with her bat wings from her back, tying the metal strings on the tree barks, making sure they're tight and secure.

"Okay. We're good?" Shadow asked the bat.

"Yup. Looks good now" Rouge said, flies down to the ground.

All of a sudden, they hear a distant howl of a werehog coming from the very high cliff near the mountains.

The horses got spooked but stay calm that there's no werehog around and that it's far away from here.

Up in the sky at the mountains they see witches flying on their broomsticks to the Sabbath.

"Well" Shadow pats Sonic's chest, "Far as you go, kid" he walks up to his horse to grab something from the bag, "But…..I'll leave you with this" he takes out the folded unknown weapon, gives it a wave as it combines together into a shotgun. He gives it to the blue hedgehog.

"Wow" Sonic chuckled with a grin and held the shotgun.

"Find a place to hide. Shoot anything that moves" Shadow gave him instructions and he nodded.

"Got it" Sonic said.

"Good luck" Shadow said. Walking up to Rouge that is carrying a bag with the strap on her shoulder, "Ready?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Hang on tight" Rouge said and gives Shadow a lift as she flaps her wings, flying up to the mountains.

* * *

At the Sabbath, many witches arrived in as they all wait for Muriel to be here soon. There were a few witches with different attire that resemble from different countries that they're from. Some had disorders and some look very freaky.

The horned and redhead witches had Amy in their grip, walking up to the chains to tie her up but she was struggling too much.

"Shut up! Stop moving around!" the horned witch snarled and punched the pink hedgehog's stomach.

"Ugh!"  
They managed to put the shackle cuffs on her wrists near the boulder stone where the metal chains are attached.

Silver had the children in slavery shackles, bringing them along to the execution stance near the cauldron. The little rabbit girl was terrified at seeing the witches looking at her. The children were also scared too.

Muriel in her witch form arrived just in time to prepare for the ritual as soon as the moon turns red to become a Blood Moon. She casts fire on the block of woods to heat up the cauldron.

"After tonight, no sister will be burn from the fire!" she said to the witches and they all listened, "No sister will be ashes on the ground!"

The witches all nodded and continue to listen while waiting for the Blood Moon to approach.

"And now…" she continues and they hear what she has to say, "NOW WE FEAST!" she said and the witches cheered and cackled evilly.

Shadow and Rouge were watching them from their hiding spot. Shadow realized that Rouge was right when she said there would be a lot of witches.

"That's a lot of witches" he said and crawls down on the rock pavement, "Okay. I'm gonna go down around the other side. If you see my signal" he pats on the rapid fire machine gun, "Unleash Hell. Wish me luck" he said and about to walk away.

"Wait. Wait, what's the signal?" Rouge asked and Shadow turns around.

"Oh, it will be me. Blowing one of these bitch's heads off" Shadow told her and walks off with his shotgun to get ready to go down there.

As the Blood Moon approached, Muriel smirks evilly that is finally here.

"Yes. The hour…."  
"…..HAS COME!" the witches finished her sentence.

"Blood Moon arrives! The Grand…..White…Witch….dies!" she points her dagger at Amy.

They all cackled out loud. All of a sudden, they hear a gunshot from Shadow as they all stopped cheering. They all glanced at Shadow with the shotgun held in the air when he made that noise.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, ladies!" Shadow grinned at them, "Hi"

The witches all looked at him and held their staffs in defense.

"It seems if I have lost my invitation to your little dinner party here, I apologize" Shadow said as he continues to talk.  
Amy smiles that her brother is alive and ready to kick some witches ass.

"But no worries" Shadow held his gun to aim but he did not fire just yet, "I didn't come empty-handed"

Muriel rolled her eyes at this, "Sisters! Allow me to introduce you to the famous witch hunter Shadow" she said and the witches gasped and glared at Shadow with anger, "Personally responsible for the deaths of over 600!" Muriel said.

They all scream and snarl at Shadow for what he has done; Shadow growled lowly and held the shotgun over his shoulder, "Listen to me carefully!" he said to them all as it got their attention, "If you let my sister and the children go now! I'll consider not killing each and every one of you" he said but that made the witches laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"ENOUGH!" Muriel yelled at them to stop laughing which they all did. She looked at the Redhead Witch, "Kill that fucking hedgehog" she told her.

"With pleasure" she said and walks up to the witch hunter, holding up her new wand as it glows red. Amy saw this and is now getting worried for her brother. As Shadow aims his weapon at the witch, she chuckled evilly and is ready to kill him.

"Please work" he whispers to himself. Just as the witch was about to cast her black magic on him, Shadow fires his shotgun at her. Her head explodes but not her whole body. The witches gasp in horror as the witch's headless body collapse on the ground.

As Rouge saw the signal, she prepares the machine gun as it loads up. The witches heard it and looked up to see her ready to fire. She fires and the machine gun was shooting rapidly at the witches, killing them all but some managed to avoid being shot.

Muriel and the Horned Witch takes cover, not caring if the other witches get killed.

Shadow tossed grenades at them and they explode, he keeps shooting at them that they're all defenseless and trying to get away. An African Swahili Witch wearing a lion skull mask tackles Shadow from behind but he stabs her with the blade from the side end of his shotgun, shooting her head off and pushed her aside. He then shot the Irish Witch from the left and stabs the Arabian Witch in the chest.

"We have to hurry!" Muriel said when she noticed the Blood Moon fading away slowly, "You get the children! I'll get her heart!" she told the Horned Witch and pushed her, "Now move!"

Rouge saw this and tries to take down the Horned Witch but she grabbed the other witch as a shield. Just then, the machine gun is out of ammo. Rouge gasped at this and tries to find a way to reload but it was no use.

The Horned Witch saw this and tossed the witch corpse aside, rushing towards the children, taking out the poison dart frogs from the small bag, some dropped on the ground but she didn't care.

"EAT IT!" she forced the human boy to eat the frog but he spits it out in disgust. She snarled in anger but did not have time for this, "Walk! MOVE IT!" she pulled the chains connected to the kids, forcing them to move it.

While doing that, Muriel had the dagger in her hand as she walks up slowly towards Amy, ready to cut her heart out. Amy was fearless and fights back but was useless from the shackles chained up.

"COME ON!" Amy shouted.  
"AMY!" Shadow screamed in horror that his sister is gonna die.

Just as Muriel got closer to Amy, she was whacked by the werehog's strong punch which she didn't expect to happen.

"Ugh!" she hit the ground.

Amy gasped and saw Silver, "That was too close" he sighs in relief.

"Silver" Amy smiles.  
"AMY!" Shadow screamed.

"I'm okay! Go get the children!" Amy yelled to her brother.

Silver looked back at her, "Don't move, let me get those shackles off you" he said, helping her.

The Horned Witch drags the little rabbit girl on the rock pavement near the cauldron, putting her foot on the rabbit's chest to hold her still, "STAY STILL!"

Shadow saw this but then felt someone grabbing his leg, he looked down to see it was a Legless Witch with no legs, "GET OFF OF ME, BITCH!" he kicked her off the edge, shooting her down and quickly rushes to get the children.

"I SAID STAY STILL!" the Horned Witch said and held the ax over her shoulder, ready to decapitate the rabbit's head.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed in horror as she was about to die, but saw the witch get shot in the stomach, dropping the ax on the ground and kneels down. The rabbit girl sits up and looked at Shadow walking up to the Horned Witch, aiming his shotgun at the witch's head.

***BOOM***

He shot her and the witch's blood splattered a bit on the children's face which made them flinch with their eyes closed.

"Ugh…." the kids groaned in disgust but didn't care and that they're happy to be alive. Shadow grabs the keys from the witch's dead boy from her pocket and quickly tries to unlock the shackles from the kids.

"All right, don't move" Silver said and broke the last metal chains off the boulder stone and Amy was free. She saw Muriel getting up and aims her wand at the werehog.

"Silver, look out!" Amy screamed but Silver got lift up in the air by Muriel's magic from her wand, tossing him over the edge of the cliff and falls.

"Noooooo!" Amy screamed and glared at Muriel, using the chains as her weapon, "Grrrrr!" she tackles her down and fights.

As the Blood Moon is almost fading away, Shadow unlocks the shackles from the last child, letting it drop on the ground.

"Okay, that's all of you. Now get back to the town as fast as you can. Go!" Shadow told them and they nodded.

"Thank you!" the little rabbit girl Cream thanked him and ran off with kids.

Shadow grabs his shotgun and spots a Siamese Twin Witches snarling at him. He shot them between their backs, which made their backs bloody and torn apart but still connected. They snarled and kicked him in the gut but he dodged it, blocking their kicks with his shotgun.

The moon was almost fully white as they fought. Amy did a backhand at Muriel and many punches in anger. But Muriel had her dagger and suddenly got upper hand over the pink hedgehog. She tries to stab her but misses. Muriel growled and smacks Amy to the ground and they struggle. But then Muriel notices the sun is rising up, turning the dark sky to day time.

"SHIT!" she snarled and looks back at Amy.

"Too late!" Amy grins and headbutts her, kicking her off and kips up to her feet.

Muriel gets up and grabs her broomstick, takes flight to get away from Amy and following the remaining witches.

Rouge runs in with Amy's crossbow, "Amy!" she tossed it to Amy and caught. Amy turns her crossbow to a double and shoots two witches from each side. She then grabs the razor-like whip from the ground and swings it at the other witch as it sliced her in half and pieces of rib bones shattered out.

Shadow was still fighting the Siamese Twin witches but he was starting to get tired. Just as they were about to stab him with their weapons, Amy shot them both in the heads with her crossbow.

"Thank you" he said and picks up his weapon, Rouge and Amy runs up to him.

"Muriel is still alive" Amy told her brother.

"We're still not done? Oh, great" Shadow growled under his breath.

"I need that" Amy said to Rouge, grabbing the strapped bag, "She went that way" she pointed at the direction and walks away.

"And where are you going?" Shadow asked.

"I have to help Silver" Amy said and ran off.

"Wait, who the fuck is Silver?!" he asked but Amy already left.


	10. Final Fight

Muriel and the remaining witches flew on their broomsticks in the forest, passing by trees and bushes. What they don't know is that they're heading to a trap.

The Chinese Witch and the Pirate Witch saw it and they try to slow down but too late, they were slashed into pieces through the metal strings.

Muriel gasped and she was able to slow down her flight, just a few inches close to the trap and flies to the other direction of the forest.

Sonic was resting near a tree and then saw Muriel. He got up and loads his shotgun. He fires a bullet which spreads out and it hits Muriel, making her crash into the trees.

"Whoa" Sonic was surprised and smirks, "Ha! Hell yeah!"  
"Sonic!" Shadow called out his name.

Sonic heard it and ran to find Shadow running through the trees, "Shadow! Shadow!" he found him and Rouge, "I did it! I shot her! Muriel!"

"Where?" Shadow asked.

"Over there, come" Sonic tells them, they ran to where Muriel was shot but she was not there but her broomstick is torn up to pieces on the ground.

"She's close. Come on" Shadow said and they start to look for her.

* * *

Meanwhile Amy found Silver down the cliffs, still a werehog.

"Silver" Amy gasped, she checks his pulse but didn't hear anything. She picked out the taser-thing, attempting to revive him like a cardiac arrest.

"…..Ugh…" he moved a bit but still unconscious. Amy puts her ear on his chest to check if he's breathing, she hears his heart beating too slow and she gives her taser-thing more power, stabs it on the werehog's chest for electric jolt to fix his heart.

"AAAAHHHH!" Silver's eyes are wide open, sitting straight up from the electric jolt on his chest.

"Silver. Thank god" Amy sighs in relief and slumps her head on his shoulder.

"Ugh…..what happened?" Silver groans a little.

"Muriel threw you after you rescued me" Amy told him.

"And the witches?" Silver asked again.

"They're all dead but Muriel is still alive. Say, do you think you can track her scent?" Amy asked him and he nodded.

"I think so" he said.

"Great. Can you move?" Amy asked again.

"Yeah" Silver said, grunts and groans as he stands up, "Man, that was one nasty fall. Okay, follow me" he said and sniffs the witch's scent in the air.

Amy follows him close.

* * *

Rouge, Sonic and Shadow walking in the woods and much to Shadow's shock, he sure was not happy at what he saw.

"Aw, you can't be serious" Shadow said.

They came across to the old abandoned gingerbread house. The candy on the house has melted for years and they sure don't taste very good anymore. The three walked up slowly to the candy house.

"Is this…?" Sonic was stunned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you do, don't eat the fucking candy" Shadow said, walking up to the house.

Just then, something knocked Rouge down and Shadow turns to see Muriel holding Sonic hostage.

"Ah ah ah! Stop right there or this little blue hedgehog dies" Muriel warned him, pointing her wand near Sonic's neck. Shadow glanced at Rouge that is on the ground and back to Muriel.

"Thought it would be fitting for us to end up here, where it all began" Muriel smirked evilly.

Shadow growled lowly, aiming his shotgun at her.

"Drop it" Muriel said, waiting for Shadow to drop his weapon.

Shadow put his weapon down and gets down, pretending that he's given up.

"Good boy" Muriel smirked.

"Don't worry, Sonic. I'm not gonna let her hurt you" Shadow said, reaching for his revolver.

"Oh, really?" Muriel asked.

"Really" Shadow grins and pulled his revolver out and tries to shoot Muriel but hits Sonic's shoulder. Muriel drops him and fires electrical spells at Shadow.

"Ugh!" he got hit on the ground as Muriel moves the tree branch at him with telekinesis from her wand, and did the same for the second hit. Shadow hits the tree and groans.

"The end is near, witch hunter" she walks up slowly to him, hearing him moan in pain and rolls over, "I wish I could make this painless, but that would be a lie"

All of a sudden, a magic jinx hit Muriel to the ground. Shadow looked to who shot Muriel, it was Rouge. The bat was aiming her wand at the dark witch.

"Get away from him" she glared at her.

Muriel gets up and grins, "It's funny seeing a white witch with a wand" she said and Rouge keeps her wand held straight, "What are you gonna do? Hit me with your love spell?" Muriel said.

Rouge shoots her magic again at her but missed as it hit the trees.

Muriel then casts a spell on Rouge and she hits the wall on the candy house. Rouge tries to get up but Muriel grabs her by the throat.

"Sacrificing yourself to save a mobian hedgehog? Pathetic!" Muriel stabs the pointy tip of her wand at Rouge's stomach.

"Urgh!" Rouge grunts. This made Shadow very angry, he gets up to his feet and he shoots Muriel repeatedly into the house. He rushed to Rouge that is lying on the ground. He held Rouge close to him. He gasps at the wound.

"Shadow..." Rouge said weakly.

"Rouge….." Shadow said softly, holding in his tears strongly.

"Shadow…I…I t-tried t-t-to stop her" Rouge panting heavily.

"You did. You did good" Shadow said, his tears were sliding down his muzzle to see his first lover dying in his arms.

"I want you to do something for me" she said, almost losing oxygen.

"Anything" Shadow said quietly.

"Kill…that fucking bitch. I-I-I love…..you" Rouge said and with her final breath. Shadow saw her not moving anymore as he gently lies her back down on the ground.

"I love you too, Rouge" Shadow said, kissing her forehead and closing her eyelids all the way down.

He looks at the candy house and growls in anger, kicking the door down to fight that witch.

But he gets whacked by a shovel Muriel used. She attacks like a maniac and Shadow attacks back.

Amy came and saw the candy house.

"Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me" Amy said.

Inside the house, Muriel fights Shadow still until Amy came.

She screamed in anger as she tries to shoot the witch with her crossbow but Muriel whacked it out of her hand.

They fought until Muriel tries to stab Amy one last time, but Shadow grabs her wrist as Amy punched Muriel's side three times.

Muriel punched Shadow and roughly threw him against the old broken cage. She then grabbed Amy's neck and threw her hard against the old oven. She tries to find something to stab but got hit by Shadow. He grabs the chains that are connected to the oven lid, wrapping it around her neck to choke her. He kneels down to open the oven lid as the chains lift Muriel off her feet. Shadow found an old wood to support the lid so that it won't close by itself.

As Shadow punched her multiple times, she groans and changes to human form.

"Oh, please. Stop…please" she begged for him but Shadow wasn't falling for that.

"Yeah, nice try" Shadow punched her face again as it changes back to a witch form. Muriel tries to grab his neck but can't when the chains around her neck is chocking her.

Suddenly, the timer from Shadow's wrist starts ticking. He stopped and knew what this meant. He tries to fight back but his body was too weak and he's starting to get sick. Muriel kicked him to the side and tries to reach for the oven to kick the wood block.

Amy woke up and heard the timer from her brother and looks to see his back filled with the insulin injections. Hearing her brother groaning and is about to die in a few minutes, she crawls up to the injections. Grabbing one and crawls to where her brother is and stabs the needle on his upper leg, injecting the insulin in his bloodstream. He gasped and was able to breathe okay.

"Thanks, Amy" he said to her.

"You're welcome" she said.

The siblings held each other's hands and looked at each other, smiling.

"I fucking hate you" Amy teased him with a chuckle, panting heavily.

"You look like shit…..You know that" Shadow smirked at her.

"Aww…so do you" Amy said to him and chuckled.

Shadow laughed along with her but then heard Muriel kicking the wood off the oven lid as she unwrapped the chains off her neck.

She rushed up to them and grabs Amy's neck, about to choke her when Shadow hit her with the shovel. Knocking her down and screams in anger, shoving the shovel on Muriel's neck.

Amy walks up to her brother and glares at Muriel on the floor, struggling to get the shovel off but Shadow was too strong.

"Finish her already" Shadow said to his sister.

Amy grabbed the handle of the shovel, "ARRGGHH!" she stomped the shovel down on Muriel's neck, decapitating her.

Sonic came in and saw his idols have defeated the dark witch. Shadow was holding the lifeless head of Muriel. He was about to puke but stays strong, "You guys did it!"

"Yes we did" Shadow said and tossed the head in the oven.

Sonic hugs them both. Shadow scoffs in annoyance but Amy liked the hug.

"Okay, that's enough" Shadow gently pushed the blue hedgehog away from the hug.

They have killed the witch but their revenge doesn't change the past nor will it bring their parents back.

Amy walked out the door and picked up Muriel's wand.

"You all right?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Yeah" Sonic said to him.

"Glad to hear it" Shadow said and pats his shoulder but that made Sonic flinch in pain from the bullet that is on his shoulder.

* * *

A while later at the town, Shadow and Amy burned the Tall Witch. Backing away to the crowd and watched her get burned alive.

They now know the truth, their story, their powers and what they can do. They know who they are now.

The man tossed the bag of money to them and Shadow caught it. He and Amy walks away, carrying their weapons.

**One Week Later**

Shadow and Amy have agreed make Sonic become a witch hunter and he sure was happy as hell. Amy and Sonic became a couple for a few days and they seem to get along very well. As for Silver, Amy decides to adopt him and she was like a mother to him.

As for Shadow, he made a grave for Rouge. Setting the flowers down and kissed the gravestone, saying goodbye to her.  
"Rest in peace, Rouge. I love you" he said and walks away.

Soon, Shadow and Amy were at the desert for their mission. Sonic was behind them looking at the paper.

"We should be getting close now. So after this next one we got three more to go" Sonic said.

"Three? You said three more three witches ago" Shadow said.

"Well you always say more witches more money, right?" Sonic grinned at him.

"Yeah, but you ain't getting any of it. Unless you want to pull the cart" Shadow smirked and glanced at Silver in his werehog form, pulling the cart from behind.

Amy smirked and pats Silver.

"Told ya he come in handy" Amy said as they keep walking.

"There it is, guys" Silver points at the desert rock house. He parks the cart of dead bodies of witches and walks along with his friends towards the house.

"Silver, wanna knock?" Amy smirked at the werehog.

"Gladly" Silver smirked and pounds his fists together, walking up to the door and punches it hard with his strength.

The door is knocked down, inside the house was a Desert Witch. She looks normal like a human but has a hideous face when she gets angry or scared. She saw the intruders at the door and she shrieks in anger as her normal face transforms to a monster-like form and then changes back to normal. Amy held out two revolver guns and shoots at the witch but misses every shot when the witch tries to break through the glass window.

As the witch manages to break through the window, Shadow was outside near the window and whacks her with his shotgun, knocking her down unconscious.

Soon she was awake and sees them glancing down at her.

"I hate to break it to you but it ain't gonna be an open casket" Amy said and shoots the witch.

The End.


End file.
